This invention relates to an apparatus for detecting an electrostatic surface potential.
The applicant previously proposed an imaging system and a recording system in which an imaging apparatus used photo-photo conversion elements to generate an optical image with a high resolution, and the optical image was recorded on a recording medium as a charge latent image by use of photo-charge conversion elements. The applicant also proposed an apparatus for detecting the distribution of an electrostatic surface potential which was used in reading out the charge latent image from the recording medium and thus generating an electric signal representative of the charge latent image.